A Whole New World
by CraziBlonde4-Draco
Summary: Jamie Brewer thought she was an ordinary girl...now she's a witch in a whole new world, and an unexpected romance will bloom
1. Prologue

A Whole New World  
Prologue:  
  
Albert Decius waited and listened for footsteps. His  
colleague and good friend, Albus Dumbledore, should've been  
here thirty minutes ago. He looked around impatiently.  
Where was he? Suddenly, footsteps behind him caused him to  
turn around quickly, his wand aimed and ready.  
"Albert Decius, do you really intend to hex a dear friend?" Albus  
Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
Albert smiled and lowered his wand. "No, Albus. But I have not brought you  
here for friendly chat," he replied.  
Dumbledore nodded. "I assume there must be a reason you have bags packed  
for a trip of some sort."  
Albert sighed and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair, which fell to  
his shoulders. "Albus, I just can't take it anymore. I have to get away  
from wizardry and wands and all of this. I've found a place to do so, and  
there's no wizards, witches, wands or anything magic, save for stories and  
myths," he gazed around as he talked, as if looking for an enemy.  
Dumbledore frowned. "Whatever are you talking about, Albert?" he asked with  
concern.  
Albert smiled. "An alternate reality. Once I say this incantation, a portal  
will open. I'll go through it to this other world and be done with  
wizardry," he clarified.  
"And you will tell no one, not even a wife, perhaps, of your background?"  
Dumbledore asked.  
Albert shook his head. "No Albus, I won't. I want to be done with this.  
Forever." he said quietly.  
Dumbledore sighed. "So, I won't be seeing you again?" he asked with  
sadness.  
Albert shook his head. "You will see another of me, however. I will have a  
great, great, granddaughter that will inherit my wizardry. I don't want her  
to go to Hogwarts until she is sixteen years of age, and Albus, she will  
inherit ALL aspects of my wizardry," he emphasized. Dumbledore nodded. "I  
see. I will go to fetch her myself, my friend. If I'm still alive," he  
joked, "But on a more serious note, why wait until she is sixteen?"  
Albert sighed again. "In this world, they are less adaptable to news like  
being a wizard at the tender age of eleven. If we wait until she is  
sixteen, then perhaps she will take it better, since in this world, magic  
is nothing but myths and stories." he explained.  
Dumbledore sighed. "I don't agree with this Albert, but you are my friend  
and I will not go against your wishes." he said.  
Albert waved his wand and said the incantation. The portal opened up.  
Dumbledore gasped at the beauty and brightness of the shimmering sea of  
blue light, with tinges of white surrounding it.  
"Goodbye, Albus. May you live to see the great witch my great, great  
granddaughter will become. Here," Albert handed Dumbledore his wand. "Give  
this to her. It will work."  
Dumbledore took the wand and nodded farewell as Albert picked up his bags  
and walked through the portal. It closed behind him, leaving Dumbledore  
alone in the alley with only a wand and fond memories.  
"Goodbye, old friend." 


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 01  
  
Jamie Brewer sighed and set her book down on her desk. She had finally  
finished reading the 5th Harry Potter book and was none too happy about the  
outcome. Sirius was dead! How could J.K. Rowling do this?  
Jamie sighed. "Poor Harry," she mused aloud, "He's been through so much."  
She went to get up when suddenly she heard a loud pop and Albus Dumbledore  
was standing right in front of her.  
"Oh my...no way. I-I'm dreaming." she stammered.  
"Ah, Jamie. I've just finished conversing with your mother. Do you know the  
name of your great, great grandfather?" he asked.  
Jamie nodded. "Albert Decius. He was the only person in our family to have  
an English accent." she said.  
Dumbledore smiled. With her dark blonde, shoulder length hair, blue-green  
eyes, and full lips, she was the splitting image of Albert.  
"You look just like him when he was young. He always hated his lips though.  
'Too girly,' he often said," Dumbledore smiled at the memory. "You mustn't  
be shocked when I tell you this, but your great, great grandfather was a  
very powerful wizard." he said, looking down at her from his half-moon  
spectacles.  
Jamie was glad she was sitting down. "Does that mean...?" she pointed to  
herself.  
Dumbledore nodded. "You are a very powerful witch yourself. Albert was a  
good friend of mine, and he knew you would be just like him."  
He told Jamie of how Albert had found the portal and requested that  
Dumbledore find her when she turned sixteen.  
Jamie nodded. "This is too freakin' cool. What year will Harry be in?" she  
asked excitedly.  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, I had forgotten you have books and movies about  
him here. I assume Albert had no idea that someone would actually write  
novels on our world here. Or make movies for that matter. Harry will be in  
his sixth year, same as the year you will be going into."  
Jamie beamed. "Wow!" Her face suddenly fell. "Wait, how will I catch up?"  
she asked.  
Dumbledore smiled. I will assign you a tutor. You're coming to Hogwarts  
very early. In fact, school just got out about 3 weeks ago."  
Jamie nodded. "Well let me pack and we can get outta here."  
Dumbledore nodded and apparated back into the living room. Jamie assembled  
her best clothes together and packed them in a bag. She carried it into the  
living room. "Okay, do I need money to exchange?"  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Albert left you plenty of money at  
Gringotts. I emphasize plenty." he said.  
Jamie gasped. "YES! I'm actually rich for once! Let's go!" she yelled,  
jumping up and down.  
She hugged her family goodbye and followed Dumbledore outside.  
"In a minute," he held out a pencil, "This will take us to the location of  
the portal." he said. Jamie grasped her bag in one hand and the pencil in  
the other. In a few seconds she felt a tug from behind her navel. When she  
opened her eyes, she was in an alleyway of some sort.  
Dumbledore walked up to the wall, waved his wand and said the incantation.  
A blue portal appeared instantly. Dumbledore nodded to her. "Go on." he  
said.  
Jamie picked up her bag and walked through the portal. She looked around.  
The alleyway was still there. She frowned. Dumbledore stepped through the  
portal after her and laid a hand on her arm. "Another portkey?" Jamie  
asked.  
Dumbledore nodded. "We can't get into Hogwarts with a portkey. but we can  
get outside it. However, you won't be coming with me." he answered.  
Jamie frowned. "Um, two questions--Where are we, and why are you leaving  
me?"  
"Diagon Alley, and because I have pressing matters to attend to, while you  
need your school things." Dumbledore answered.  
Jamie sighed slightly. "Who's going to be taking me? I don't know this  
place." she asked.  
Dumbledore smiled. "I have someone waiting for you just around that corner  
over there. Give me your bag and I will put it in your room."  
Jamie handed him her bag. He nodded and soon disappeared.  
Jamie sighed and walked over to the corner. She peeked around hesitantly.  
"'Ello there!" You must be Jamie!" a booming voice called.  
Jamie smiled. "Yep! You must be Hagrid."  
Hagrid grinned. "Well then, let's go get ye some school things eh?"  
Jamie nodded and followed Hagrid through Diagon Alley.  
"So," Hagrid said, making conversation, "Ye're Albert Decius' great, great  
granddaughter eh? Why, ye're almost as famous as ol' Harry!"  
Jamie gasped. "Are you serious?" she asked, flabbergasted.  
Hagrid nodded as they walked into Gringotts. "Yep. Well, here we are. Let's  
go get ye some money."  
They got Jamie a sizeable amount of money and left Gringotts. They went to  
Flourish and Blotts, and got her books then they went to get her robes.  
After that they went to get her an animal. Jamie looked at all the animals  
with awe, but when she saw a snowy white owl that was similar to Harry's,  
she immediately chose it. "I've always loved Harry's owl. I wonder what  
I'll name her." she said as her owl nipped her fingers affectionately.  
Hagrid chuckled. "Ye'll think o' somethin'. Well, best be headin' back." he  
said.  
Jamie frowned. "What about my wand?" she asked confusedly.  
"Didn't Dumbledore tell ye? Ye're getting Albert's old wand." Hagrid said.  
Jamie smiled. "Oh, okay." She exhaled sharply. "On to Hogwarts." she said  
excitedly. 


	3. Mysterious tutor

Chapter 02  
Jamie waved goodbye to Hagrid and looked around for Dumbledore. Hagrid said  
he'd be here, but where was he?  
"Ah, Ms. Brewer. I do hope you find your room pleasing. Have you heard of  
the Room of Requirement?" he asked.  
Jamie nodded. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall. A portrait of a woman  
who appeared to be sleeping was hanging on it.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. The woman started. "Oh, hello  
Dumbledore. Is this Albert's great, great granddaughter? I swear she looks  
just like him!" she exclaimed.  
Jamie smiled. "Yeah. I'm Jamie." she said cheerfully.  
The woman smiled. "Well, my name is Lorainne Decius. I'm your great, great  
aunt. I never married, that's why I still have my maiden name, mind you,  
and you can call me Lora for short." she said warmly.  
Jamie beamed. "Okay. What's my password?" she asked.  
Lora smiled. "Well, it's your room, so you get to pick it."  
Jamie looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. She thought for a moment. "It's  
going to be 'J.K. Rowling', for the author of the Harry Potter stories in  
my reality." she said.  
Lora nodded. "Good choice, dear. Let's go in now, shall we?" she said as  
the door swung open.  
Jamie walked in and gasped. It was beautiful. There was a full size poster  
bed in the middle of the room. To the right of the bed was a closet and a  
desk to do her work at, and to the left of her bed was a nightstand. Next  
to the nightstand was a chair to recline in. Her robes and clothes were  
hanging in the closet, and her books, parchment, quills and ink were placed  
neatly on her desk. Her owl was sitting on a perch next to her nightstand  
that looked much like Fawkes', only bigger. She had a window above her  
nightstand to use for sending owls, and her bathroom was to the right of  
the room by the closet.  
Jamie grinned. "Will I have this during the school year too?" she asked  
Dumbledore.  
He nodded. "If you like." he said.  
Jamie nodded. "I like! Yay!" she exclaimed.  
Dumbledore handed her a wand. "This is Albert's wand. Take good care of it.  
I must go, but come back to my office after you adjust to your new room and  
you will meet your tutor. He is the only student here besides you. He  
insists on wearing his robes, but you don't have to as long as school is  
not in session." he said.  
Jamie sighed. "Okie dokie. Thanks Professor Dumbledore."  
Dumbledore held his hand up. "Please, no technicalities while school isn't  
in session."  
Jamie smiled. "Okay, Dumbledore." She waved goodbye to him and went to  
change her clothes. She wandered to her closet and changed into her Mudd  
jeans and a dark green tank top that accentuated her full breasts and tiny  
waist.  
Jamie went to her bathroom and ran a brush through her hair. "You look  
beautiful darling!" her mirror said.  
Jamie smiled. "Thanks!" she said. She quickly applied some light makeup and  
walked out to feed her owl some treats that Hagrid insisted she buy for  
her. "I still don't have a name for you." she told her sadly. Her owl cried  
out, as if offended.  
Jamie smiled. "You remind me of Draco Malfoy. What, with your light  
feathers, and his platinum-blonde hair, the resemblance is uncanny. I think  
I'll call you Mallie, from Malfoy. Yep, Mallie."  
Jamie fed her some more treats and walked to her door. "Time to meet my  
mysterious tutor," she told Lora.  
"You look lovely. The name you picked out for your owl is cute too." Lora  
replied, "But, Malfoy? I've heard about him...he's a bad one. Watch  
yourself."  
Jamie nodded with a smile and made her way to Dumbledore's office. She said  
the password(Milk Duds), and hopped on the stairs as they began moving  
upwards.  
"So, who's my mystery tutor?" she asked as she entered the office.  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously, and he nodded towards a chair.  
Jamie gasped as her eyes met silver ones accentuated by platinum-blonde  
hair and pale ivory colored skin.  
Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
